I ll Hold Your Hand
by babis29
Summary: A Terrible accident has happened, leaving Stephanie feeling alone and with a very strong Feeling of guilt.But now she is determined to stay at his side and do whatever it takes to bring him back,same story dif.title. R/S.Be nice 1st fancfic.thanks for rev
1. Chapter 1

Inspired in song Breath me.

All the Pink Haired girl remembered was someone pushing her down, a loud crunch sound and a scream. Now a 22 year old Stephanie sat at the waiting area of the nearest hospital with a strong feeling of guilt.

It all started as a normal day in Lazytown, Stephanie watched her friends as they played football, at her side were her best friend Trixie.

"So, Pinky, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, not so much, working like crazy at college, its is so hard I have so many classes and stuff to memorize, how about you, how are things with you and Stingy?"

"Well, he's less greedy and finally learnd how to share, and I'm waiting to get a response from one of the colleges I applied for."

"Well, what's going to happen with you and Stingy then?"

"We applied for the same ones, so we kind of hope to get accepted at the same one."

Just at that instant, certain above- average –hero showed up right behind the two friends. Trixie was the first one to say hello.

"Hi Sportacus!!"

"Hey Sportacus, what's up??"

"Hello ladies what are the two of you up to today?"

"Not much, just watching the guys playing, how about you?"

"Just doing my morning work out, thought about stopping by to say hello, Stephanie, im glad you came back, we've all missed you"

"Thanks Sportacus, I missed you all too."

"well girls ill see you later, gotta keep moving!"

Trixie gave her friend a look, but the pink haired girl ignored her friends question mark on her face. Instead, she focused on the game, and watched her friends play. Pixel tossed the ball to Ziggy , and Stingy ran to the blond boy, as he screamed "mine, MY ball", jumped and made Ziggy hit the ground with a big thud. As she laughed she caught something from the corner of her eye, a tall skinny figure moving from behind a wall to a nearby bush, spying on everyone, up to no good as usual. She slowly moved to where he was, being careful not to get caught. She noticed that his moves were slow and careful, he even looked graceful, but that was about to change by a banana skin right on his path. She wanted to yell at him, warn him about the danger , but threw both hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, if he knew shed been spying on him, hed sure be really mad, and god knows what he would do to her. She watched him slip and fall on his back, after a few minutes she saw how he jumped on his feet in almost an acrobatic way and say " I meant to do that", she snorted at this comment as a smile crossed her pink lips.

For the rest of the afternoon, all pinky could think about was this person she was really dying to talk to, but knew he wouldn't listen to a girl with pink hair , and probably still looked at her as if she was an 8 years old.

At his underground lair, Robbie Rotten couldn't believe his rotten luck ,he paced back and forth trying to come up with a plan to finally get rid of the blue elf. After a few minutes of thinking an idea came to his mind, he clapped his hands and his blackboard came down, he drew a few things and stepped back to admire his latest scheme as an evil smile crossed his lips. " Perfect !, that should take care of the blue jumping kangaroo FOREVER!!! "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, after having her uncle's famous pancakes, Pinky decided to go find her friends, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with them before having to go back to college for god knows how long. She found them at the sports field and Sportacus was with them, trying to convince the now teenagers to play some basketball and have a healthy snack afterwards. Stephanie walked to them and said hello, after a few minutes of arguing with each other they finally got organized and the game begun.

Meanwhile, Robbie was trying to get his plan to work, he sneaked around town from behind one wall to another, holding something sharp and shiny in his hand, finally at his destination he started to climb a huge tree, hoping he wouldn't fall and doing his best to keep himself from looking down.

" Keep going Robbie, you can do this, you´re almost there, whatever you do don't look down…wow.. this is really high!!."

He carefully sat on one of the branches, and proceeded to do what he had to, hoping that this time it wouldn't backfire on him like all of his plans did.

Stephanie sat with her back against the wall, looking at her friends, she remembered when they were younger, and looked up at the above_ average hero and even blushed a little , not really believing what a crush she had on him back on those days. Just then, another person popped into her mind, she compared both men, one strong, sweet, and too predictable not to mention a workaholic, the one she couldn't stop thinking about, well, mean, lazy, greedy. But deep inside she knew he was a big softy, and even funny, and unlike the man in blue, knew when to call it a day.

Her legs really hurted for sitting for too long, so she decided to get up from her spot and walk around to stretch her legs, she looked around enjoying the last day of summer, and realized that soon she'd have to go back to college, and wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling cold and scared, when she saw Robbie moving from behind a tree, and thought that maybe just maybe this would be her last chance to do what she had to, and with that, she followed him and saw how he ducked behind a bench. Determined to get it over with she slowly started walking to his hiding spot when she noticed that her shoe laces were untied, she leaned down to fix them not realizing the danger she had put herself into.

Robbie peaked from where he was, and the moment he saw Stephanie standing under the tree, something inside of him snapped, suddenly worried about her safety, but as the villain he is, he tried to ignore it and tried to think of a way to get the pink girl to move away from his trap.

" You're going to ruin my perfect plan… move Pinky!!!!"

At that second a crunching noice caught his attention, and an evil smile crossed his lips…

" Maybe this will be good for my plan, when Sportakook comes to save her, the branch will fall right on his head.. leaving him out of the game.. this is so good, thank you Pink tornado!!!

But before he could do his victory dance, that strange feeling inside his chest came back, and after hearing how the large piece of the tree was about to fall, his feet moved without him knowing why. Stephanie felt how someone pushed her, a loud crunch sound and a scream, after that everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moment Stephanie opened her eyes; she slowly sat up, rubbing her head and trying to remember what happened. The moment she turned to the spot she was just a second ago, the pink haired girl was shocked at what was in front of her. On the floor was a huge tree branch, and underneath it laid no one else but the town villain. .lifeless. Pinky ran to it, and used all her strength to move the branch and help Robbie, but it seemed useless.

Sportacus was just finishing his push ups when his crystal went nuts." Door …ladder!! "

He quickly descended and used his telescope to see where the trouble was and who he had to save, after a few minutes he located the problem, he saw Stephanie screaming from the top of her lungs. The above average hero didn't hesitated and ran as quickly as he could to see her. But he was confused; after he arrived the above average hero noticed that she wasn't hurt..

"Stephanie, what's wrong? are you ok?

"I'm fine.. But please help him, do something!!!!

The above average hero was shocked to see Robbie Rotten under the branch; he turned to the pink haired girl with a question mark on his face.

"What happened, did he hurt you?"

"No!!......he saved my life…."

"What…. How?!"

"Just HELP HIM NOW!!!!"

Sportacus jumped to where the villain was, and moved the tree part off of him, the moment Stephanie saw it was safe she ran to them side and kneeled down at Robbie's side and checked his pulse.. He didn't have any. Desperate she searched for her mobile phone, but it was hard because she couldn't see much due to the tears that were now forming in her eyes and falling down her cheeks like waterfalls.

After a few minutes of struggling, she finally got what she was looking for and handle it to the man in blue, by now a bunch of people had already gathered around them, including her friends, uncle and Miss Busybody. As the hero called 911, Stephanie started to do CPR, hoping it would win them sometime until the paramedics arrived, for her luck it worked. When the paramedics arrived the town villain was barely breathing, Stephanie could only watch and hope that everything would be ok, but just as she finished this thought, the alarm on the machine showing Robbie's heartbeats went off…

"Blue code, we're loosing him!!!"

"Charging to !!"

" ……………. CLEAR… charge to 260!"

"Charged!!"

"…….. CLEAR……no heartbeats…charge to 300!!"

"Ok…….charged!"

"……CLEAR!!.....We got him, better take him to Mercy's before he has another cardiac arrest."

One of the paramedics ran back to the ambulance and got a stretcher out, after placing Robbie on it, the taller one got an oxygen mask and placed it over his nose and mouth. Stephanie could only watch and kept telling herself that she'd never forgive herself if something happened to the town villain.

Once the paramedics got him into the ambulance, the pink haired girl asked if she could go with him, for her disappointment she was told she could follow them to the hospital since he was in a very critical state and needed to take him to the hospital as soon as possible. Sportacus walked to her and took her by the shoulders, and slowly turned her around, as soon as she felt his arms around her, she started crying uncontrollably. Mayor Meanswell walked to his niece and offered to take her to the hospital , she didn't respond, the Mayor ran as fast as he could to get a taxi, after a few minutes he finally got one, and instructed Sportacus to get in. Before he got inside, he told everyone he would call as soon as they had news on Robbie's condition.

Please I'd really appreciate your reviews, thanks for that person who has given me all the support, I appreciate it!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All the way to the hospital the Pink haired girl didn't speak a single word, once they got there, Stephanie got out of the car and rushed to the E.R. She ran as fast as she could to the nurse at the front desk.

"Excuse me, a friend of mine was brought in just a few minutes ago, can you tell me where he is?

"Can you tell me your friend's name?"

"Yes, its Robbie Rotten?"

After taking her time and typing something in her computer she frowned and looked up at the girl who was staring at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry miss but there is no one registered with that name, are you sure he was taken to this

Hospital?"

Without realizing that she was raising her voice she practically jumped over the counter and yelled .from the top of her lungs

"Listen lady my name its Stephanie and yes I AM sure my friend was brought here, he had a terrible accident and it's my entire fault, so you better check that computer again!"

"Alright, alright calm down, maybe they haven't registered him yet; maybe if you described him to me I can go inside the ER area and check if he's in there."

"Ok, he's tall, skinny and has black hair and grey eyes, a huge tree branch fell on him, please could you tell me how is he?"

The nurse nodded and slowly got out from behind the desk, turned around for a moment and told Stephanie to wait for just a minute, and promised to come back soon. While she waited, she saw her uncle, Miss Busybody, her friends and even Sportacus walk in, she waved her hand until she was sure they'd seen her. As soon as they were at her side Mayor Meanswell asked his niece if she knew anything about Robbie yet, the pink girl just looked down and explain what'd happened with the nurse. Just as she finished Sportacus walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her face with the other.

"Everything its going to be fine, don't worry, we're all here for both of you."

"But it was all my fault he's hurt because of me, I would never forgive myself if something happens to him."

Just as the above average hero opened his mouth to say something, the nurse came back and tapped Stephanie's shoulder.

"I found your friend, doctors are still working on him, don't worry."

"But, how is he, tell me, is he ok, can I see him?"

"Listen, someone will come talk to you soon, don't worry."

With that, the nurse went back to her position, and got back to work, Stephanie's knees went weak, and the room started to spin around, she felt how her surrounding started to fade, and saw how Sportacus caught her before she hit the floor.

Hours passed before hearing any news from Robbie, as they waited, the gang played cards and tried their best to keep her friend distracted for a while. Mayor Meanswell was asleep in his chair and Sportacus went to find a healthy snack for everyone while Miss Busybody talked on the phone with everyone she knew about the terrible accident. Stephanie couldn't stay sited foe long and soon she began to pace back and forth praying. Finally after what seemed like the longest wait in history, a doctor walked in the waiting area and looked around.

"'s family?"

Stephanie was the first one to place her in front of him, followed by the rest of the gang, including the still sleepy Mayor.

"Yes, that's us"

"Are you related to Robert Rotten?"

"He has no one… we're his family, please, how is he?"

"Well, we have to take him to the O.R to stop the internal hemorrhage and I'm going to need to run more test, there's the possibility of brain damage, but we'll need to wait and run more test. I'll keep you posted."

After hearing this the pink haired girl started sobbing without being able to control it, the above average hero placed his arms around her, trying to calm her down, telling her everything would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After noticing how anxious the gir was Dr.Doright decided it was best to give her something to help her relax a little, so he asked the nurse to bring her half a valium. After a few minues of trying to convince her the nurse was just about to give up when Sportacus told her it would be better if he took it from here. After the nurse left, and without even looking at her, the above average hero opened the bottle of water in his hand and handle it to pinky. She knew there was no way out of it and took both water and the stupid pill.

After taking it, she decided it was best to distract herself so she asked her friends to play something with her, they all knew she needed to relax and agreed to play poker. But it wasn't long before the pill started to finally kick in, soon, Stephanie began feeling dizzy and extremely sleepy, noticing this the above average hero helped her up and guided her to a made up bed he had made for the moment she needed it. Stephanie didn't object and laid down, the moment she hit the pillow, everything went black.

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but wanted to stay in her bed a little while longer, when she was about to fall asleep again, a soft hand shook her getting her out of her dream, as soon as she opened her eyes she remembered where she was and why. Turning herself around she saw Sportacus looking down at her with a concern look on his face.

"What is it, any news on Robbie?"

"Yes, he's stable for now, doctors managed to control his internal bleeding, but…"

" But, what? tell me what's wrong?!"

" He.. he's in a deep coma, doctors don't know when he's going t wake up again.."

A few minutes passed, then the pink haired girl dared to ask.

"Can I see him?"

"He's in the ICU Steph, I'm sorry but.."

"I'm not a child anymore Sportacus, I want to see him, now!!"

"Alright, calm down, maybe if you talked to his sister she could arran."

"Sister, what sister?"

"She arrived an hour ago, I'm as surprised as you to be honest, but it is a good thing I guess he does need his family here to, to help him get through this."

Stephanie looked down and just nodded, and suddenly tought to herself : " I could've dome that on my own, ( sights), but , you do need your family…."

At that instant, she realized something that should've been obvious long time ago.. " Oh my god, I love him… I.. fell head over hills for Robbie Rotten!!"

Sorry, I know this chapter was rather short compared to the first 4, but its late and I had the longest day, I'm tired , but, I promise I'll make the next one as good and long as the other I promise, Oh, and Melissa, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, I REALLY APRECCIATE IT, HOPE YOU GOT MY EMAIL.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter6**_

Just as the above average hero and Stephanie talked, someone walked over to where they stood. At that moment Sportacus grabbed Stephanie's hand and pulled her to his side.

"Stephanie, I would like to meet someone, this is Grace, Robbie's baby sister"

Stephanie looked at the person before her, she was as the town villain, she was pale, with long black hair, and what shocked Stephanie the most were her eyes, they were gray and with the same ice quality as her brother's. Feeling a little scared the pink haired girl extended her arm to shake her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you"

"Same here, you must be Pinky"

Stephanie looked up at her again, her smile made her feel relieved, as she shrug her shoulders a little while fixing her eyes on the ground. At this Grace laughed a little, she understood why the girl with pink hair was taken a little aback by this comment, and decided to explain how she knew this.

"Robbie writes to me at least twice a month, and he talks a lot about Lazytown, the noisy people that are constantly annoying him, and specially , about a certain pink tornado. That's how I know your name, well, the nickname he calls you by, I'd really like to know your real name."

"It's Stephanie, Stephanie Meanswell, my uncle is Lazytown's Mayor, and he's not the only one to call me that, so, its ok, after 14 years, you get used to it."

"I guess so, but still, I think it's correct to call you by your real name."

Sportacus watched the two women talk as if they've known each other for years; a huge smile crossed his face as he told both ladies that he was going to try to find some healthy snacks for everyone. After he left, Grace turned to Stephanie and told her she'd like to get to know her better, so they searched for two empty seats and got to talk.

"So, Stephanie, tell me. When did you moved to Lazytown, and why?"

"I moved 14 years ago, and because my parents travel a lot, so they thought it was best if I had a stable home, instead of moving around a lot, so, they asked my uncle if I could stay with him and he said yes and here we are."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child, can I ask you something?"

Grace, who was searching for something in her purse, looked up at Stephanie with a triumph look on her face. She put her purse down again and begun to unwrap a small piece of candy.

"Sure, shoot. Want some?"

"No thanks, I guess its is a family thing"

"What?"

"The love for sweets."

"I only eat them once in a while; believe it or not, I'm more into healthy food, what did you wanted to ask me?"

"What was it like…? To grow up with Robbie as your big brother?"

" He.. was a lot of fun, actually, he always made me laugh, and took care of me while we were growing up. He was great, (sights), I miss him, he changed a lot after he left.

"Can I ask why he moved to Lazytown?"

" He got sick of my dad, no matter how hard Robbie tried to make him proud, it never seemed to work, we were really close, sometimes when I was scared of being alone in my room, I would go to his and ask him if I could sleep with him, he never said no. And if I got sick, and even if mom told him to go get some sleep, he'd sneaked into my room in the middle of the night and stayed at my side all night long, he was really sweet."

"So, what happened?"

"Like I said, he always felt that he was a disappointment to dad, and he got sick of it, so one day, he grabbed his stuff, said goodbye to mom, and me, turned around and as he did dad told him that if he walked through the door, he could never come back, I remember screaming from the top of my lungs, begging him to stay, asking him not leave me. He turned around again and hugged me, he promised that one day he'd come back and get me and mom out of that hell. My world fell apart after he left; I lost not only my big brother but also my very best friend."

By the time Grace was done telling her brother's story both woman had tears running down their cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie; I didn't mean to make you cry."

" Its ok, I just wish I had a big brother or sister to talk to, I always wanted to have someone to talk to, specially since my parents were a way a lot, I was raised by nannies, until my 8th birthday, after I moved her, I found really good friends."

Grace leaned down a little and hugged her, that's how the above average hero found them, when they broke the hug; he noticed that both ladies had tears on their eyes.

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh, sure, everything it fine, thanks you."

"What were the two of you talking about?"

"Nothing, just girl stuff, nothing important."

Stephanie and Grace shared a look and giggled. Leaving the above average hero even more confused as he handle both an apple and a bottle of water.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

As they both finished their healthy snack, Stephanie and Grace continued talking. Finally, after a moment of silence, the pink haired girl cleared her throat and started talking again; she thought that Grace deserved to know the truth, so this would be an honest confession.

"Grace, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Robbie's in trouble because of me."

"What?!"

"You have very right to be mad at me, and I.."

"No, it couldn't possibly be, I'm pretty sure it wasn't. Don't worry and please stop feeling guilty, I'm pretty sure that my brother wouldn't like to see either you or anyone else like this."

"So, how is he anyway?"

"Stable, but he's in a coma and doctors don't know when he's going to wake up, or if he's ever going to come out of it."

"What about your parents?"

"Well, mom died two five years ago, and dad…. He's just... I don't think he'd like to come see his son, how about you, how your holding up?"

Stephanie looked down again, she began sobbing as tears came down her cheeks, and Grace got closer and gave her a hug, trying to comfort the poor girl. After a few minutes, Stephanie finally managed to clam down; she sat up straight and looked at Grace in the eyes.

"I would never forgive myself if something happens to him."

"Hey, nothing's going to happen, don't worry, I know him, he's tough, he'll come back, don't worry."

"Tell me what else did you guys used to do while growing up, you know for fun?"

"Well, we loved to skate, and climb trees, I was such a tomboy, but again, I only had my brother to play with. When mom and dad had to attend a very important party, Robbie would stay in charge, and make popcorn, put up a puppet show, he would get in so many disguises just to keep me entertained, I loved that, miss it, a lot."

Stephanie burst into laughter, remembering all the times he got disguised just to try to get rid of Sportacus. Grace looked at her puzzled, not really understanding what was so funny.

"What, what's so funny?!"

"Exactly what do you know about what your brother does back in Lazy town?"

"Mmm, well he did mention that he is a great inventor, but that's about it."

"He's going to kill me for this, but, the reason I laughed is because his everyday activity its pretty much inventing stuff and getting dressed up in may disguises to try to kick Sportacus out of town. He loves to cause trouble, but usually ends up being saved by our town hero at the end of the day."

"Oh, Robbie!"

"He's always complaining about us begin too noisy, but, I think he's actually very funny and sweet, no matter how hard he tries to sound rude or even mean."

"And he actually thinks you are kind, giving, and very sweet, if it wasn't for the fact that you move too much, not to mention loud and a little annoying."

Stephanie was taken a little aback by this comment, and felt how all her blood went to her cheeks and made her blush. Now it was Grace the one to laugh at the sight of the pink haired girl turn as red as a cherry. After a few minutes, Stephanie opened her mouth, she wanted to know more.

"What else has he said about me?"

"Well, he said that even tough you manage to annoy him more than I ever did, and I'm his sister, kind of understands why everyone loves you."

Stephanie looked down again, and Grace understood that the girl was feeling something else for her brother. So she stood up and grabbed Stephanie's hand. She dragged her all the way to the elevator and pushed the up button...

"Grace, what are you doing?"

"You and I are going up there, to see that stubborn brother of mine."

"Why?"

"Because, I have the feeling that maybe, you are exactly what he needs to make him come back, and that you are not telling me something.

After a few minutes the elevator bell rang, and both girls walked in, Grace stretched her arm and pushed the 5th floor. It wasn't long before the doors opened again, and they walked out, turned left and walked through a long corridor until they finally stood in front of a pair of doors with the words ICU in red on it .Grace asked Stephanie to wait for just a second and walked in. Just as Stephanie was thinking of running away, Grace came back and told her to go right in, hesitating for a moment, she finally made up her mind.

The place was definitely creepy, you could barely see anything since the lights were really dim, the only thing Stephanie could hear was her own heartbeat, and the machines going beep, beep, and beep. The smell of alcohol and antiseptic made her stomach turn, and for a moment she was sure she'd throw up. Grace stop and turned around to face her, placing both hands on her shoulders she leaned down a little, making sure Stephanie was feeling ok, since she wasn't sure if the pink haired girl looked a little pale or it was the light causing her to see things.

"Listen, he's at the end of this hall, why don't you go in and say hi, I'll wait here, ok?"

"What! no wait, I can't.. I... don't think …"

"I'm pretty sure that he'd love to see someone familiar."

"Ok, you're his family, why don't you go in?"  
" Because, something tells me he's probably sick of me already, go, I'll wait here."

"But what do I say, I don't know..."

"Just talk to him as you do everyday."

With that Stephanie started walking towards the end of the hall, thinking of one thing only. And that was that she had no idea what to say since the everyday talk consisted on either screaming his name, telling him that he had to play fair or to stop trying to get rid of the above average hero. After a few steps, she finally reached her destination, she grabbed the end of the curtain, and pulled it aside, The first thing she noticed was that he had a bunch of tubes attached to him, a bunch of cables that lead to a machine that showed his heartbeats, and Iv for the medicines and another one for the blood transfusion, something the doctor forgot to mention., and a tube down his throat, that was attached to a respirator, this was helping him breath. The pink haired girl was a little shocked to see him like this, she was glad he never got seriously injured while doing his everyday day schemes, but this time was different, he looked so fragile, and breakable. She moved slowly until she was right at his side. She softly grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

" Hi, Robbie, it's me Pinky…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a few minutes a nurse walked in a saw the girl with Pink hair cleaning the tears off her eyes and face and walked to her and placing a hand on her shoulder and gave her a friendly smile. Stephanie immediately let go of Robbie's hand.

"Don't worry dear; I'm sure he's going to be alright, you know, doctors say that if you talk to them, it helps them get better. So why don't you give it a try, talk to him, I'm sure it will help."

"He won't hear me, what's the point."

" A lot of people did said that they heard their loved ones talk to them while begin on a coma, and even remember part of what they said, something tells me he will, you won't loose anything by trying, go ahead, you can touch him, it won't hurt him."

"Thank you:"

The nurse told Stephanie she'd come back later to check on both. Once alone, the pink haired girl

Began thinking of her feelings for the town villain. She then remembered feeling butterflies in her

Stomach whenever he was around and how her heart would beat like a drum to the point of hurting

Her ears whenever he talked to her, even if it was to complain or to tell her to go inside and rest.

After giving it a lot of thought she finally dared to look at the man of her affections. He looked

So peaceful, relaxed and more handsome than ever.

She took his hand on hers, leaned down a little and softly whispered on his ear.

"Robbie, I know you can hear me, please come back..."

She turned her face and looked around, after making sure no one was around, she continued.

"Please, come back, so I can tell you I love you… that's right, you heard me, I love you Robbie Rotten."

Before she could say or do anything else, the nurse walked back inside and after checking the machines Robbie was attached to, she left his chart in its place and walked over to the pink girl.

" I'm sorry dear, but visiting hours are over, but you can come back tomorrow morning."

Stephanie nodded and turned around to look at the villain one last time, she leaned down again real quick and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " I'll see you later." Just as she was crossing the waiting area door, everyone ran to her and began bombing her with questions about the resident villain's health. The pink haired girl explained everything she saw and even what the nurse told her. Soon she noticed that Grace wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sportacus noticed and immediately stepped forward to explain all she missed while she was upstairs with Robbie.

"Listen, Steph, Grace got a phone call, apparently there was an emergency back in her office, so she had to leave, but left me in charge, don't worry."

"But, but, why, when she's coming back?"

"She said as soon as possible, and asked me to make sure you are able to go inside whenever you want and see Robbie."

"You won't, I know you an..."

"Hey, no... c'mon, I understand it now, how important it's for you to be here with him."

"Wait; did Grace say anything to you before she left?

"No, tell me what..?"

"Never mind and yes, it is very important for me, I hope you remember it, until Grace comes back"

No matter how much Mayor Meanswell insisted that Stephanie went back to Lazytown with her friends and telling her she could stay at Trixie's, Pinky just kept saying no, and everyone in the room knew that once the now adult pink tornado made a decision, there was no reasoning with her. Even the above average hero said he'd stay with her, and assured her uncle he'd keep a close eye on his niece.

As everyone began leaving and after saying goodbye to her uncle, friends and Miss Busybody, the above average hero sat by her side and told her she needed all her strength and she could only get it by getting enough sleep, this annoyed Stephanie a little, she was no longer a child and hated whenever people still treated her like such. After no getting an answer from the girl, Sportacus just got up without saying a word, walked away, leaving Pinky alone with her thoughts .Just as she watched the rain fall, she began feeling a little tired, trying to hide it from the town hero she cover her mouth while a yawn escaped her lips, suddenly the couch looked very comfortable. She lay down and just before sleep took over her, she softly whisper.

"Good Night, Good night ! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.. sweet dreams Robbie…I love You."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The moment he opened his eyes, his brain registered two things; one: he was cold, and two for some unknown reason he was on the floor. Robbie was confused, and even tough he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, he was a little scared. Soon he realized that he'd been sleeping on the floor right on the middle of the sports field. He slowly stood up and stretches his arms, trying to make himself wake up. After feeling awake enough he started walking back to his home, right behind the billboard, when something caught his attention. Someone was crying, but he couldn't see who. Without knowing why he started walking around, trying to follow the sobbing sounds. After a few minutes Robbie found himself standing in front of a girl with pink hair who was sitting behind a wall with her knees up and her arms around them, her head lying between her folded arms.

"Pinky? What are you doing here... did Sportakook hurt you?"

Stephanie looked up at him with red puffy eyes, and after taking a few deep breaths, she finally spoke.

"Can't you see, Robbie?"

"See what?!"

"You left me all alone, why did you leave me here?!!"

"But…bu..but…"

"Please come back, I really miss you"

"What!!!!"

"Are you blind??"

"No, I'm confused, this is one strange dream, and maybe I should stop eating cake right before I go to bed."

"I love you..."

"What…"

"That's right, you heard me, I love you Robbie Rotten"

Robbie gave her a strange look, but after a minute he noticed how beautiful she looked under the moon light, then realized she didn't looked just beautiful, but absolutely fabulous. He slowly walked to where she was, and sat next to her. Pinky looked at him again and smiled the sweetest smile he's ever seen and slowly got to her knees.

"Please kiss me, Robbie, I've been dying for your kiss."

He didn't know what possessed him, but wrapping his arms around her little frame, he pulled her closer to him, touched her cheek, and softly pressed his lips against hers. Pinky snaked her arms around his neck, making the kiss even deeper. But the sweet moment didn't last long; out of nowhere the pink haired girl turned into sand, and was blown away with the wind, leaving Robbie even more confused than he already was.

Stephanie was having the exact same dream, but instead of being her who vanished, it was Robbie who disappeared right in front of her eyes. She screamed from the top of her lungs, and woke up in cold sweat. Her heart was beating so fast and she couldn't catch her breath, shaking like never before, she lay back down and pulled the blanket all the way to her head, after a few minutes sleep finally took her.

The next morning, the pink haired girl opened her eyes after the sun hit her face. She sat up and stretched her limps .Just then the above average hero sat by her side, a worrisome look on his face.

"Stephanie, are you ok?"

"Yes, why you ask?"

"Well, last night you had a nightmare and screamed from the top of your lungs, and you were shaking."

"How do you know all this, I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but your scream woke me up, but I didn't want to bother you, so I just watched you from my spot."

"Oh... well... I'm fine, don't worry."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, ok, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Sportacus, I really appreciate that."

Doctor does right interrupt their conversation, grabbed a chair and sat in front of both.

"Hi, I just wanted to know if you guys are ok."

"Yes we're ok, doctor, thank you."

"How's Robbie doing?"

"Oh, well, pretty much the same, there haven't been any changes yet, but, I'll let you know, why don't you go in and let him know he's not alone? I bet that's going to help him get better"

Stephanie who was now standing, turned around to look at the above average hero for approval, he smiled and nodded.

"You should go... bet he's waiting for you."

Now, pinky wasn't sure that Grace didn't said something to Sportacus, he was acting strange and that could only mean that he either was suspicious or knew about her feelings for the resident villain. She decided to worry about later and just focus on Robbie, and making sure he got better. But as she was finishing this thought all of her friends came in carrying balloons and cards, talking to each other, like everything was alright. Stephanie walked to them and said hi.

"Hey Pinky, how was you night?"

"Restless, but ok I guess."

"Oh, well, don't worry, im sure everything's going to be alright."

Ziggy ran to her and gave her a big hug. So did Stingy and Pixel, they wanted their friend to feel better, and knew that a hug always helped.

"Don't worry Stephanie, remember we're here for you, no matter what"

"Thanks Pixel, you guys are amazing."

"Yeah, oh, here, I got you something to cheer you up."

"What is it?"

"My best chocolate bar... just for you."

"Oh, Ziggy!!"

"Thanks Ziggy, you're a really good friend."

"Well, I didn't get you a present, but you know you can count on me no matter what"

"Thanks Stingy, I know. Well I have to go, now."

"Going in to see him?"

"Could you give this to him, or just put them around in his room, so he'll see them when he wakes up?"

"Sure, thank you guys"

"And tell him we're here too, and to get better soon."

"Will do!!"

Stephanie walked away to the elevators, a big smile on her face, she could finally go in and see him again, and she hated waiting. And this time, she was determined to do something else to bring him back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Finally at the ICU, Stephanie stopped at the nurse station and asked it was ok for her to go in, the nurse smiled at her and nodded. After putting all the balloons and get well cards n the table right next to his bed, and hesitating for a moment she turned around to look the sleeping villain. She grabbed a chair and dragged it next to his bed, sat down and took his hands in hers. The minutes of silence seemed eternal, but pinky finally made up her mind and started talking, after all, both the doctor and the nurse said it could help him get better. The first thing she noticed was that he no longer had the tube to help him breath, instead he had an oxygen line ,that was a good sign but wondered why the doctor didn't mention it. She needed to have a serious talk with that so called doctor.

"Hey, you know, everyone's here. My uncle, Miss Busybody, Trixie, Ziggy, Sportacus, Pixel and even Stingy. They are all worried about you, especially me, because of me you're stuck here, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for it... its ok if you're mad at me, and I deserve it."

She was playing with his hand, her head resting on the little space left between him and the edge of the bed, just about to fall asleep, when a thought brought her back to full awareness. A bunch of what ifs running through her mind. Suddenly, one of them stick to her mind, and it wouldn't go away.

"No, can't be, too childish…."

Soon she realized that she had made a promise to both to do anything to help him come back, and by anything it meant doing something no matter how crazy or dumb it might be. Stephanie shook her head and mumbled.

"Fairytales don't exist... happily ever afters don't exist… but what if..."

She thought about all the books she read while growing up… Snowhite, Sleeping beauty, etc." The pink haired girl looked at him again… what if… what if…. Looking around to check if anyone was around she let out a nervous sight, got up on the chair, took a deep breath, leaned down being careful with the tubes and cables that he still had attached to him, biting her lower lip, she slightly squeezed his hand, and gently placed her lips on his. Once there she felt like she died and went to heaven, and didn't want to let go, but remembered where she was and her purpose. But her whole body screamed for her to hold him tight, to prove to him how much she cared, to give him her all through her kiss. After a few minutes, she finally broke the kiss, and went back to her sitting position, looked at him and smiled, hoping that it would help him wake up. She rested her head on the bed again and finally fell asleep, holding on to his hand as if her life depend it on it.

Robbie was having the same strange dream, but this time, instead of finding Stephanie sitting against a wall, he found her inside a room with dim light. He could hear her sobbing again, being careful not to get caught; he tip toed to where she was and peeked behind the curtain. She could only see that she had her head down, and was holding someone's hand .He smile at this, his planned worked, and for the first time, it didn't backfire on him.

"Well, well, looks like my plan worked, that annoying sports elf it's out of the game, forever, I'm a genius!!!"

Wanting to be sure that this was what he planned, he pushed the curtain to a side, but what he saw scared the life out of him. It wasn't Sportacus lying on a hospital bed, it was the villain himself. At that moment he started to scream from the top of his lungs.

"No, no, no it can't be, how, why?!!"

Stephanie was awakened by the alarm that came from one of the machines, the nurse came in to check what was going on, the pink haired girl was in shock and didn't know what to do, the nurse was about to call the blue code, when pinky leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Robbie, it's me Pinky, I'm right here, not going to leave you, you're not alone, but you have to calm down, everything's going to be alright, I promise."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"He heard you... well done Stephanie."

"Can I stay?"

"Sure, his vitals are back to normal, let me know if you need anything?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome dear."

Before she sat down again, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. After visiting hours were over, Stephanie laid on the couch, unable to sleep, a bunch of what ifs running in her mind again, but only one of them really scared her.

"What if he never wakes up?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**** 11**

The more time passed, the more Stephanie got convinced that Robbie wouldn't come back. Two more weeks have passed by, and everyone wondered what was going to happen to the resident villain, after coming back, both Stephanie and Grace, Robbie's baby sister feared that he would never wake up again. They'd take turns to go inside and spend some time with him, and secretly, Stephanie kissed him again hoping it would bring him back, but with no success. As the days passed, the above average hero noticed that Pinky wasn't eating right and getting enough sleep, and thought he needed to have a serious talk with her. So one afternoon, he waited for the girl in pink to be alone to approach her.

"Stephanie, could I talk to you for a moment."

Sportacus spoke in a soft voice, after they were far enough he turned to face her and noticed just how exhausted she was.

"Yes, Sportacus, what is it?"

"I'm a little worried about you; you're not eating healthy and getting enough sleep. Maybe you should go home and get some rest and something healthy to eat, I promise I will call you the minute there's a change or if he wakes up."

Feeling a little defeated and betrayed, Stephanie raised her voice, making everyone turn to where they stood.

"Two things sports elf, one: I am not a child anymore, so stop treating me like one, two: I am not moving, no matter what you or anyone says. I only go to take a shower and change my cloths, that's it.?"

All that the above average hero could do was lower his head, and nod, just then Stephanie realized what she did.

"I'm sorry Sportacus, I didn't mean to yell at you, I apologize for that, and it's just..."

"That you're worried about him, and I'm sorry if you feel like I treat you like you're still eight, I understand, I'm sorry too. I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

She hugged him with all her might and whispered in his ear.

"You're still my best friend in the whole world; I want you to remember that always."

"You're my best friend too, Steph, and I promise I'll start treating you like the grown up you are from now on."

"How about you get this grown up girl something sweet to eat, I'm starving,"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back with some sports candy."

"Thanks Sportacus."

That night it was Grace's turn to go upstairs, so, after having a not so delicious dinner, she got ready for bed. That nigh, she prayed with all her heart, asked God to please, please, give him a second chance, everyone deserves one, right?. She finally fell into a deep sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

As the sun came out, a miracle was about to happen in the ICU, Robbie was finally waking up, he opened his eyes, but everything was blurry, he tried to focus, and looked around. It took him at least 10 minutes to realize where he was. Back down stairs, Stephanie was having a sweet dream for the first time in almost a month, when she felt someone shaking her, still groggy to really understand what was going on, she turned around and found the above average hero looking down at her, with a huge smile on his face.

"What, what is it, what's so funny, did I talked in my sleep?"

"Good news…"

She instantly jumped out of bed and was now standing right in front of Sportacus.

"News on Robbie, what's going on?"

"He's awake and alert, the doctor wants to run more tests, but apparently he's doing just fine."

"Oh my god, thank god he's fine!"

"Yes I know, Grace asked me to tell you before anyone else about this, and she also said that as soon as he can get visitors again, she'll come get you so you can go in and see him."

Stephanie felt how a panic attack was taking over her, she couldn't talk to him, and tell him how she felt, not now, he just came out of the coma, and needed to recover, the last thing the pink girl wanted was to cause him a heart attack by telling him that she's been thinking about him a lot lately, that she kissed him thinking it would wake him up, and apparently it worked.

"Are you ok, Stephanie?"

"I... I'm fine, it's just that.. What if he doesn't want to see anyone, especially me, after what happened….?"

"Hey, I think you're having a panic attack, and I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you stayed at his side all this time."

"Maybe… I don't know..."

Just then, Grace walked in the room, and was heading over to Stephanie when she was surrounded by Trixie, Mayor Meanswell, Miss Busybody, Ziggy, Pixel and Stingy, who were bombing her with questions about the villain's health. As soon as she answered all of them, she walked over to the above average hero and Pinky.

"Hey, Grace, how's Robbie doing?"

"Hi Sportacus, he's doing jut fine, grumpy as always, they're moving him to a regular room right now. Hey Steph, how was your night?"

"Fine, thank you, glad to hear he's doing just fine."

"Thanks, would you like to go in and see him once he settled?"

"Oh, uhmm, maybe it's not a good idea, perhaps you should stay with instead."

"You know I think he would like to see a familiar face."

"Sportacus is right, you should go in and talk to him, I'm pretty sure that the two of you have a lot to talk about." (Winks at Stephanie).

Stephanie swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. Then in a serious tone she answered:

"It can wait, right now we should make sure he recovers, we can talk later."

Grace realized that the pink girl was nervous, and decided she was right; playing cupid would have to wait just a little longer.

Thank you Melissa and Msmelanie for your reviews, I really appreciate it, hope you like this chapter, ill update again as soon as I get a chance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter**** 12**

Stephanie Meanswell was trying to keep her cool, as she waited for more news on the town villain. She kept thinking that maybe, it was best to go home and wait there. With that decision made, she went looking for her uncle. She found him sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Uncle Milford, could I talk to you."

"Oh, my well, yes, Stephanie, of course you can dear."

"Uncle, I think I want to go home, I'm tired and really want to sleep in my own bed."

"Oh, well, if you're sure, dear, let me just get everything ready then."

The Mayor went looking for the rest of the gang, taking his time just in case his niece changed her mind. Stephanie let out a sight of relief, if se was to tell him about her new found feelings for him; she thought it was best to wait until he was back at home, where she knew both wouldn't feel like a fish out of the water. Just at that moment someone placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump, it was Grace.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"I... am going home."

"What? I thought you wanted to see my brother."

"I do, but, I'm so tired and have to go back to college soon, and believe me, I do not want to be tired, because I have the most demanding teachers you can imagine."

"Oh, yeah, you're right, I shouldn't keep you here, honey, but if you give me a phone number I can call you and let you know his progress, and tell you when he's released, witch hopefully will be soon."

"Sure, I can give you my cell phone, and feel free to call me anytime."

"Likewise, I'm so glad you stayed, and I'm pretty sure that when I tell Robbie, he's going to very happy to find that a friend stayed at his side."

"Oh, yeah, sure, I hope so" (looks away)

"Don't worry I won't say a word about. You know, the other matter, it is entirely up to you when to talk to him about it and I won't say a word to anyone else either, especially Sportacus."

"What matter, what are you talking about?"

Stephanie felt how her face turned hot, and knew instantly that she was blushing like never before, being in front of Robbie's sister and the fact that she knew about the whole feeling about made things a lot harder for the pink girl.

"Oh, my god, is it so obvious?"

"No, but I have a great sixth sense for this kind of things, don't worry, I'm sure everything's going to be alright, I promise."

They said their goodbyes and the haired pink girl was finally heading home. Once there she

Was glad to lie on her own bed. Without realizing it, she soon fell into slumber land.

Another week passed by rather quickly, and everyday Stephanie and Grace would talk on the phone, most of the time, while Robbie slept. One afternoon, Pinky's cell rang once again, it was Grace with great news, Robbie had been released and they were coming home that afternoon. Stephanie immediately started putting together a welcome back party for the man of her affections. Asked her uncle if she could throw the party at their home and he didn't hesitate on letting his niece know that he would be more than happy to.

Everything was ready, decorations, food, gifts, music, coffee for the caffeine addicts and a beautiful periwinkle cake witch Stephanie made herself from scratch. It was 5:18 pm, Robbie and Grace would arrive at 5:30, everyone was anxious, specially the pink girl, whose nerves were at edge as the time got closer.

Finally a cab pulled over right in front of the Meanswell home, the first one to get out was Grace, followed closely by Robbie. Everyone waited outside the front door, and as soon as the town villain was standing in front of them, they all screamed in Unisom:

"! Welcome back Robbie, we missed you."

"Oh, isn't this nice, look what your friends did for you."

"Actually it was Stephanie's idea." Ziggy answered.

"Yes, very nice, I hope they don't expect me to run a marathon."

"Robbie, you should be grateful."

"I am."

After getting hugs from everyone, much to Robbie's dislike, Grace noticed that only one person hadn't dared to hug her brother. The now grown up pink tornado stood in front of them, her eyes fixed on the ground for a moment, but as she spoke, she raised her head to look at him. She spoke in a soft voice, so low, she wasn't sure he heard her.

"Hi Robbie, glad you're finally out of the hospital and doing better, hope you like the party I prepared for you."

"Well, thank you Pinky, I appreciate it."

Grace winked at the pink girl and smiling, thanks everyone for their kindness. The party continued inside, everyone had a great time, they talked, ate and laugh, even Robbie. After dinner, Stephanie got the cake out of the fridge but was having problems; the cake seemed to be stuck. Robbie, who was just walking inside to get more soda, noticed this and sighting decided to help her.

"Everything ok, Pinky?"

"Yes, the cake it's stuck I can't get it out, and my name its Stephanie, when are you going to learn it."

"Gee, take a chill pill, Stephanie, here, move, I'll get it out, you obviously need help."

"God, you haven't changed t all."

"I know, what you'd expect, for me to be all sweet and turned into a good doer, sorry to disappoint you."

Stephanie moved to a side and watched the villain struggle with the piece of dessert, trying to get it to move.

"I don't think you should be making big efforts right now, you just got out of the hospital."

"Don't you worry about me P…? Stephanie"

After struggling for a few minutes, Robbie managed to take it out, but his foot slipped, and he nearly dropped it, but moving as fast as he could he manage to keep his balance. He placed the cake on the kitchen counter and looked at for the first time.

"Hey, its periwinkle, wow, it's big."

"I made it myself, from scratch; I remembered it's your favorite."

"Thank you, looks really good, I just hope you didn't put any of your nasty healthy junk in It.!"

"Don't worry, it's full of non healthy, sweet sticky stuff only, just the way you like it."

Stephanie started walking towards the fridge to close the door, when she suddenly slipped with a piece of cake that neither of them noticed lied on the ground, but, before she could do anything at all, she realized that now someone was holding her rather hard against his body, when she looked up, she expected to find the above average hero, since only him had those kind of reflects , but, when she dared to look , she found no one else but Robbie Rotten holding her in his arms and looking at her, his face was so close to her own a voice kept screaming so loud inside her head :

"!!Kiss him this is your chance, do it now."

But Stephanie couldn't move, she saw herself getting lost in his grey eyes.

So, what do you guys think… looking forward to the reviews!!! Thanks guys!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The pink girl was lost in the eyes of the man that held her so closet o him. Unable to move she could just contemplate what she found, a bunch of emotions like fear, uncertainty, gratefulness, and maybe, just maybe..love.

He raised an eyebrow in anticipation of her reaction, making her come back from where she was. After a minute of silence, Stephanie tried to stand up, but, for some reason he wouldn't let go of her. When the villain himself realized the position they were in, he immediately released her and helped her to her feet. Still feeling a little dizzy, she walked to the fridge in silence and finally closed the door. She walked back to the kitchen, opened a drawer and took out a knife, with a whisper she asked him if she could help her carry the cake outside so everyone could have a little piece. He did without saying a word, he carefully took it outside, where everyone applauded after seeing the dessert.

The pink girl took a few deep breaths and was just about to step outside when Grace walked through the front door, scaring the life out of her.

"Well, there you are, what's taking you s long to come back out?

"I was just about to"

"Are you ok, Steph?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're as red as a tomato, did something happened that I should know about?"

"What! no, nothing happened, everything's alright I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Mmm, I know my brother pretty well; he reacted the same way as you just did when I asked him what was keeping him."

"Oh, he…helped me with the cake, but it got stuck, so..."

"Oh I see, well ok then, shall we go and cut the cake? Robbie's dying to eat a piece."

Stephanie nodded and walked outside with her new friend. Everyone congratulated Pinky for the wonderful job she did, and the cake was absolutely delicious. Noticing that her brother hadn't said a word, she elbowed him on the ribcage, at this Robbie threw a big ouch, but after looking at his sister in the eyes, he understood the message.

"Yeah P…Stephanie, thanks a lot for the party and the cake wasn't so bad either."

The pink tornado couldn't look at him, she fixed her eyes on Grace instead, and she noticed a puzzled look on the woman's face as she spoke.

"You're welcome; I'm just glad you're back and doing ok."

Grace knew that instant that something was up, and wasn't going to give up until she figured out what it was. After the party was over, and everyone had already left, Stephanie was getting started on the mission impossible of cleaning the kitchen; after all it was her idea to throw the party at her uncle's place. Jut at that moment, Grace walked in.

"Hey, let me help you."

"Oh, no it's fine, I can do it, don't worry."

"After all the hard work you did, forget it, I'm helping you weather you like it or not."

"I thought you would be heading to your brother's lair by now."

"No, I... wanted to stick around a little longer."

"What about..?"

"I think he's heading home right now, he was pretty tired."

Sportacus walked inside, he wanted to say goodnight before heading to his airship. And once again, before his presence was noticed, he watched, fascinated how the two women talked. After a few minutes, Grace was the first one to realize he was in the room.

"Oh, hey Sportacus, what are you up to?"

"Hi Sportacus."

"Hello ladies, I just came to say good night, it's eight o eight, time for me to go home and into bed."

"Oh, so early?"

"That's him, he's always been this way, the moment the clock announces eight o eight, and he climbs in bed and goes to sleep."

"You can get lot energy from a goodnight sleep."

"Do you live nearby?"

"He lives (points to the sky with her finger) up there."

"Up... where?!"

"My airship, maybe one day I'll show it to you."

"That's a good idea, I think she'd like that, won't you Grace?"

"Well (blushes) I guess, sure why not."

"Good, I can see that Grace is helping you already, it was a great party Stephanie, like always, good work."

"Thanks for helping me."

"You know you can always count on me. Well I have to go, have a good night ladies. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Sportacus, sweet dreams."

"Good night."

With that the above average hero took off, jumping, flipping, and turning in the air, until he landed right underneath his home.

"! Ladder!

Taking one last look on Meanswell home direction, he climbed up and disappeared. Back inside, Grace and Stephanie continued their task and talk, and this time, Grace was not going to give up until she found out what happened between her friend and that stubborn brother of hers.

"So tell me, when are you planning on talking to my brother?"

"I have absolutely nothing to say to him."

"Yes you do, did something happened between the two of you earlier?"

"No, I told you, he just helped me with the cake, that's all."

"I see, well, he told me something else"

Pinky drop the plate she was holding, and the moment it hit the floor it got shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Oh, no... I have to clean this up, and I don't believe you."

"He felt that you guys had a conexion.. "

"No he didn't"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

"You said he was heading home, so he's probably asleep by now"

"I would go if I was in you, you know, just to find out what exactly he said, I'll clean up."

"You would?"

"Well, that's what I would do, so..."

Pinky left the pieces of the broken plate on the table, dried her hands with the kitchen clothing and headed out, but a few seconds later she opened the door again, and sneaking her head inside she thank Grace for the help. The pink girl ran as fast as she could, this time she was going to tell him how she felt, this time she wouldn't chicken out, and knew she would either have what she's dreamed of for the past few weeks or, she'd have a broken heart, but either way, she was going to go trough with this.

As she got closer to her destination, she felt how panic started to take over her again, so instead of going to the billboard, she headed for the woods, once there, she sat under a huge tree that had beautiful purple flowers that slowly fell to the ground whenever the wind blew. All the pink girl could do was sitting down and cry, she was just too afraid.

Unable to sleep, and after walking all over his lair, Robbie Rotten decided he needed fresh air, maybe a walk would help him clear his mind. He Slowly climbed up the ladder, and started walking around, soon he found himself in the woods, as he walked around, enjoying the silence and view, he heard a strange sound, he stop and tried to figure out what it was, after struggling with the sounds around him, he finally came to the conclusion that the sound was of someone crying. He tipped toed around, following the sound, until he came across a huge tree, and sitting underneath it, was someone crying her out, due to the fact it was night time, he couldn't see who it was, so he decided to get closer, and what a surprise he got when he was finally standing in front of her.

"Pinky, are you alright, did Sportakook hurt you?"

Pinky looked up at him with red puffy eyes; Robbie immediately knew he's been there before.

"No. I'm fine."

"No, you're not (sits next to her); tell me, what's wrong"

"It was my fault you had that accident."

"There's something you should know, first of all it wasn't, it was another one of my schemes that backed fired on me, so stop feeling guilty, second, Grace told me how you stayed with me the whole time I was unconscious.."

"Yeah I did..."

"Thank you, for that"

Pinky was nervous, this was her chance, if she was going to say something, then she might as well say it all.

"I... have a confession"

"Yes... I'm listening"

"I did something... stupid, childish, thinking it would help, and... I... kissed you... while you were in a coma, it's ok to be mad at me I don't blame you if..."

"You talk too much, and no I'm not mad at you, act..."

"There's something else... it's a confession really.

"Yeah.

"Robbie. I…"...

"You..."

"Love...I love you"

"Stephanie…"

"That's right, you heard me, I love you Robbie Rotten."

As he tried to comprehend what was going on he noticed that she looked great under the moon light, not only great but fabulous .She got on her knees and turned around to face him and softly pressed her lips against his. Not really understanding what was going on he placed his arms around her little frame and pulled her closer.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't come back." She whispered between kisses.

"I'm glad I did... thanks for waking me up."

"You're welcome."

The kiss was sweet yet full of passion and several emotions like, relief, passion, fear, and above all love. At that moment they both knew that this, was the beginning of something neither of them believed existed…a happily ever after…the moon light on the lovers like a spotlight. Stephanie broke the kiss momentarily and they both watched how the purple flowers of the tree fall on them, making the moment seem like a fairytale come true. Robbie turned around to face her; he watched her for a moment and finally understood what love meant. He held her in a sweet embrace and kissed her like he's never kissed anyone before.


	14. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

The next day, Stephanie woke up with the Sunrise, the moment she remembered the events from the previous night she smiled like never before, but couldn't help to wonder what was going on in his mind.

Underneath Lazytown, Grace was just getting started on breakfast, eggs in a basket, her brother's favorite. Robbie walked in still half asleep and walked over to the table; he sat down and watched his sister cook.

"Are you making cake?"

"No... When are you going to learn that cake its not good for you."

"But I like it, it's good for me."

"No it's not; I'm making you something healthier."

"Yuck, healthy junk, now you're acting like those annoying people and their jumping bean of a hero."

"Oh, Robbie, you really are a big kid. But I bet that you will love what I'm making you."

"Why, what is it?!"

"Eggs in a basket, your favorite, mom used to make it for you almost every morning, remember?"

"I don't remember much to be honest."

"How come?"

"I don't know, guess I blocked it somehow."

"Oh...hey, did you talked to Stephanie last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How'd it go?

"Fine I guess why you are so curious?"

Grace set the plate in front of him, along with a glass of milk, turned back to the kitchen and got one for herself. Sat down on her place and begun eating.

"I kind of told her to come talk to you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know if you noticed but, I think that maybe she likes you."

"What makes you think such thing?"

"Well, she did stay with you all day and night while you were in the hospital."

"Because she felt guilty, I already told her the truth."

"And judging by the letters you've send me, and the way you talk about her I think that maybe just maybe there could be something else between the two of you, and you don't even know it."

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Could you, for once, just stop and listen to your heart?"!

"Listen to my heart? what a waste of time, I have better things to do."

They both finished their breakfast in silence, after they were done; Grace picked up the plates, cleaned up the kitchen and put the plates in the dishwasher. Robbie, who was still sitting in his spot, looked away for a moment, and taking a deep breath spoke again.

"Breakfast was really good; I haven't eaten like that in a while. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"I was thinking of asking someone to give me tour and maybe do something fun, I was thinking of maybe going to get an ice cream, want to come.?"

"Sure, I could use an ice cream, let's go."

"Let me get ready, I won't be long, don't you dare to fall asleep on me, and here, you need to take your meds."

"Why… I don't like them"

"They're just pills, stop being such a baby."

Robbie rolled his eyes, and recluntlanty took the pills from Grace's hand and put them in his mouth, he took his glass and finished the rest of his milk. Grace ran back to the room, Robbie had assigned or her, picked her clothes, and rushed into the bathroom. 15 minutes later, she came out fully dressed and ready to go. They climbed out his side door, and headed to the center of town.

Stephanie sat on a bench, writing something in her journal, when she saw her friends rushing over to where she was. Ziggy was the first one to say hello, and the rest followed.

"Hey Stephanie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just writing on my journal"

"Oh, Pinky, you're still doing that."

"Well, she has to keep good memories of meeeee."

"Oh, Stingy… you haven't changed at all."

They all heard a sound of someone landing right behind them, when they turned they saw the above average hero smiling at them.

"Sportacus, you're here!!"

"Hey guys, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much really, we were jut about to ask Pinky if she wanted to go get an Ice Cream."

"Mmm, sounds good, it's really hot today."

"Sportacus, you want ice cream?!!"

"No, but maybe frozen Yogurt would be good, let's go."

The now teenagers cheered loudly and followed Sportacus to the ice cream stand, Stephanie who was the last one, was still looking at something in her journal, and didn't even noticed that they were already at their destination. Grace and Robbie were already there, Grace had a cone with frozen yogurt and Strawberries, Robbie was complaining on why he couldn't get a double chocolate one.

"I want a double chocolate one, not this nasty healthy garbage!!"

"Robbie, you really need to change your eating habits, cake and ice cream are going to end up killing you."

"So, we all have to die of something don't we?"

The pink haired girl looked up at the sound of his voice, she smiled at both, and said hello. Grace turned around and smiled at the sight of the above average hero.

"Hello, Sportacus."

"Grace!"

"Grace!"

"Robbie!"Screamed Robbie very confused, he grabbed his frozen yogurt and walked very quickly.

"Thanks for the frozen junk, sis."

He sat down on a bench and looked at the sky, the sun shined and there were no clouds around, sighting, he looked at his yogurt, and making a face, he threw it in the nearest trash can, he sat back down and closed his eyes, but was interrupted by the sound of someone sitting next to him.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you" he said not even bothering to look at the person next to him.

"I'm not eating this," Pinky said quietly, even though there wasn't anyone around to hear her. "You can have it if you want it."

Robbie opened his eyes and looked at her, puzzled.

"No thanks, I'm not really that hungry either, but maybe you should eat it's staring to melt." He looked away shutting her down.

"So, that's it, nothing of what happened last night matters to you?"

"What happened last night was a mistake."

"I didn't seem that way; I thought you wanted it to happen."

"Maybe I did, but I realized that it's something we can't let happen."

"But why… the age difference, I don't think it's that much "

"That's part of it... "

"Tell me what's going on; you can be honest to me"

Robbie looked at her again, even tough she was much younger than him, she was certainly intimidating with that look on her face. A look of defiance, a look that was supposed to remind him of how unfair he was being.

"It's just that I've… never opened up to anyone before, I've never let anyone in, not even my own sister."

Robbie thought about it for a second, he might as well let her in, and see the man he's been working so hard on hiding from everyone, and she was just the girl he needed to remind him that life has a meaning, and that everyone deserves to be loved. He took the ice cream from her hand, stood up, and threw it into the trash can. He sat back down, closer to her now, and slowly placed an arm around her shoulder. Stephanie's heart started beating like a drum as she got closer to him. Resting her head on his shoulder she whispered.

"Your sister told me a little about what happened when you were growing up."

"I know, she told me, I'm glad she did."

"I'm so sorry ..."

"Don't be, it's not your fault"

"She said you changed a lot after you left, why?"

"I just felt that if I didn't let anyone in, no one would be able to hurt me the way my father did again."

"I would never hurt you."

"I know. I know..."

Pinky wrapped her arms around him, and looked up at him in the eyes, once again, she felt how she got lost in them, Robbie looked at the creature before him and was instantly drawn to her, pulling her closer he ran his fingers through her hair, touched her cheek, and putting his arms around her waist he kissed her.

While he did, he kept thinking of how much he wanted this, to be needed, his love, his affection, at that moment he made a decision; he would let her in, and promised to give her his all.

THE END.


End file.
